


Ace

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, edi also does not know when humans are embarrassed, edi is very respectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Asexual Joker who falls in love with the ship.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> HA. Real creative title. I suck at titles ignore me. 
> 
> Based off a post by bisexualstevenhay on tumblr.

“Hello Jeff.”

 

“EDI?” Joker said, spinning his chair around. Her voice had come from behind him… His jaw dropped when he saw her.

 

Dr. Eva’s body was standing there. _Smiling at him._

 

“Do you like the new body?” she asked, EDI’s voice coming from her mouth.

 

“Holy crap, what is this?”

 

“I thought that I might be able to assist Shepard better if I had a mobile platform. Plus I also thought you may be interested in it.”

 

Joker laughed nervously. “Um yeah. Well it’s certainly impressive. But EDI, you don’t have to, you know, have a feminine look in order to impress me. I already liked you before you had a body,” he said honestly, not really thinking what his words meant.

 

EDI smiled at him, and Joker’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“I know, Jeff.” She walked over to him slowly, that tiny smile on her lips, and Joker wondered if she knew how sexy she looked. She probably did. “But I thought you might appreciate me having a body to look at. I thought it might make conversing feel more ‘natural’.”

 

Joker smiled. “I do appreciate that, EDI.”

 

She smiled back at him and then moved over to the co-pilot seat to sit down.

 

“I shall remain here for now then, unless you think I should go and converse with the crew at their stations?”

 

“No,” Joker said quickly. “I-I’d like to have you here. For morale, you know?”

 

EDI smiled again. “Of course, Jeff.”

 

* * *

 

“Jeff, I would like to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, EDI? What about? And how’d you like shore leave? Wast it weird seeing something other than the ship?”

 

“I adjusted quickly. It was interesting to see the Normandy from a different perspective also. But yes, I did enjoy the Citadel. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Joker turned his chair to face her. “Shoot.”

 

“I would like to enter into a romantic relationship with you.”

 

Joker’s eyes widened. “W-What? Really?”

 

“Yes. I thought perhaps you felt the same way about me that I feel for you,” EDI said. She sounded uncertain. Joker had never thought she could sound shy, but this was probably the closest she was going to get to it.

 

“I- Of course I do, EDI,” Joker said. His hands were sweating and he wiped them on his pants.

 

“So you would like to enter a relationship?”

 

He laughed softly. “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

EDI positively beamed at him. She stood up from her chair and approached Joker. “Would it be okay if I kissed you on the cheek?”

 

Joker smiled in surprise, and just nodded, EDI having rendered him speechless.

 

She leaned down and pressed her cool lips to his cheek. They were surprisingly soft, not hard like he’d expected they would be. When she pulled back she flashed him another smile before returning to her seat.

 

“Wow,” Joker whispered. EDI made a quiet hum in content.

 

* * *

 

“Jeff, you have not expressed any desires to engage in sexual activities,” EDI said out of the blue one day.

 

Joker nearly choked on his coffee.

 

“I apologize if I surprised you,” EDI said, sounding concerned. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah- Yeah fine, I just. Um. Gosh,” Joker said awkwardly. “I haven’t told anyone about this…”

 

“About what?”

 

“I… don’t want to have sex,” Joker said quietly, even though he knew the only people on the bridge were he and EDI. She was silent, observing him. “I’m asexual.”

 

“I see. Have I made you feel pressured into doing sexual activities?” she asked.

 

“No! Not at all! You’ve been perfect. This is actually one of the things I liked about you, I thought this could be a relationship where I wouldn’t have to worry about upsetting the other person because I didn’t want to sleep with them.”

 

“Is that why you were uncertain when I presented this body to you?”

 

“Yeah. But you’ve been amazing. I haven’t felt pressured at all. You’ve always asked me if you can kiss me first, you know?”

 

EDI stood up and moved over beside Joker, kneeling down and placing her hands in his lap. “I am perfectly content to not do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” she said. “I do not have a libido, and do not require any particular activity to be happy. I want you to feel completely comfortable in our relationship.”

 

Joker smiled at her, bringing his hand up to touch her face. “That means a lot to me, EDI. You can kiss me if you want to,” he said shyly.

 

EDI smiled as she leant up to press her lips to Joker’s.

 

“Whew,” he said when she moved back. “Just me or is it really hot in here?”

 

“The temperature of the bridge is no different than normal. In fact my sensors indicate it is cool for humans. Are you feeling well, Jeff?”

 

Joker laughed. “Yeah, EDI. I’m feeling amazing.”


End file.
